Staying Face
by Sazen
Summary: Draco Malfoy has to keep face to all his fellow Slytherins even though he has to the worst three things of his life...


All the Slytherins sat inside their common room with the fire crackling softly with the occasional ear splitting snap from the card games that Crabbe and Golye were playing in the corner. The green banners floating above their heads made the light slightly green so doing essays in there was a sort of a challenge with also the fight to the table that had not been broken with fights when some boys got drunk on a Saturday night. Draco of course always managed to get a place, most of the time he got two spaces so that he could spread himself out, whilst others had to cope with the floor. A boy that Draco didn't know was standing there bragging about a girl that he got to know and he was going to go down on tonight. The poor boy did not notice the sniggers coming from the common room, as he was standing up in front of his mates with a loud voice. Draco on the other hand was getting tired of this and stood up and the whole room went quiet, as he was about to speak. "Look, your getting this all wrong you little prick. You don't brag until the next morning in case she don't pull through." And he sat down not waiting for an answer. The boy ran out the room slightly pink on the tops of his cheeks with the sniggers growing quickly into laughs and clapping. Draco was doing an essay on Arithmancy. No other Slytherins took this and he was ashamed to admit that he was actually stuck. It was not a thing a Malfoy would admit, and would not admit it in front of these people, there was only one thing that would be suffice. "For god sake, this light! No one can work in this." He shouted out as if this had been picking its way to him and ad finally really pissed him off. He threw his work and quills together and stormed out of his common room. Only to face Professor Vector of Arithmancy. "Where do you think you are going Mr Malfoy?" He said in a crispy inquisitive voice that was one like Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, that made you work without even have to shout or glare at you, though that always helped. "To the library, Professor, the light is too bad in there," pointing back at his common room that now the picture was covering. "I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but it is in fact after hours," he said looking at a miniature hourglass clasped to his wrist. "Yes professor," he said smiling sweetly. And he turned to go back into the common room but he did not want to hear what he heard. "What is going on here?" he asked with a voice that sounded like he wanted to take control as it was slightly raised. Everyone crowed around the boy that he had embarrassed and they all seemed to agree with him. "You say that you could lay anyone. I don't think that you can," he said a little too smugly. "Well what would I care if you think I could do it or not?" Draco answered harshly. "Because I want a little bet. A little bet to prove yourself." He walked up to him with everyone still watching and looked him right in the eyes. "Right now, are you in or out?" Draco met this boy's gaze with fierce brutality. "In," he said simply. The boy smirked and stood back slightly. "Lovely," he said now grinning, "you have three tasks to complete." "What are they then?" said Draco coolly as he turned a chair around and sat on it leaning on the back. "One," started of the boy, "You have to flirt with a boy." "WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" he could not believe what he was hearing. He was insane. He would write to his parents and ask them to take him to St Mungo's for testing. Plus he was looking far, far too smug since his little outburst. "But you said you were in. It gets worse for you, Malfoy. I haven't told you who you have to flirt with and where." "Okay," Draco said fighting all his rage and the wonderful vision that he had in the back of is mind of hitting this boy. "But I ain't shagging a boy." "No, I wouldn't expect you to but you do however have to flirt with Ron Weasley at breakfast tomorrow in front of the Gryffindors." The pure fact that he didn't want the boy to have the satisfaction of another outburst was the only reason why he did not start hitting this cocky, self-absorbed, asshole. "Deal," he said through gritted teeth. There was uproar of cheers but Draco's never left the boy's. When finally Draco did go to bed he was depressed at the thought of tomorrow morning, a fate worse than death and what ever this second task was, though he went to sleep in the small hours of the morning picturing Weasley's face of horror and the Slytherins standing there and laughing at him. 


End file.
